


Emerald Eyes, Her Boys By Her Side

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Romance, Sirius Black and Lily Evans friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow the story of Lily Evans and James Potter through the eyes of the great hall. From their birth to death. Pranks, Prophecies, Laughter, Deatheaters, Romance, Battle, and so much more. Learn about the  2 prophecies, and see Harry's reaction to his parents lives.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Emerald Eyes, Her Boys By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired partially by NiiightAnGeel's brilliant fanvideo on youtube titled mauraders (+jily) : Survivor. I recommend watching it before you read this fic, it's really great. If you don't want to watch her video and just want to know the song it's, Survivor by 2WEI, and was first featured in the Tomb Raider. Happy reading. Let me know what you guys think about this fic in the comments! Hope everyone's staying safe during Covid-19.

Harry sat in the Great Hall. It was halloween night and the castle was decorated accordingly. There was pumpkins and laughter and it felt like home. He looked up at the staff table expecting to see Dumbledore preparing his speech but when his eyes met Mcgonagall's instead he was momentarily taken aback. The past year came flooding back. The war the deaths, redoing his 7th year with Hermione and Ron. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Hermione turned to look at him. She raised one eyebrow asking a silent question. _You ok?_ He smiled in response and she turned back to her conversation with Ron. Mcgonagall cleared her throat and all chatter quieted until it was silent. She was about to began her speech. Her lips parted until she turned in surprise, and the entire great hall was filled with light. 

BOOM! Harry grabbed his wand, prepared for whatever was going on, Hermione and Ron right beside him until a soft melody started playing. He looked at Professor Mcgonagall in alarm, but she wast two busy staring at a glowing symbol on the wall. The melody became somewhat louder. He strained his ears until he could finally vaguely hear it. 

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhaling._

What the hell he thought. He turned to look at Hermione who shockingly looked as confused as Harry felt. He felt a slender hand grab his and turned to look at Ginny. He squeezed it in return. 

The music was becoming louder.   
  
_Thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision_

A white fog filled the room and a deatheaters sign filled the front of the hall surrounding them, and if Harry wasn't alarmed before he sure as hell was know. How could this be possible? The scene quickly switched and he saw - he saw his- his mum. No. This wasn't possible. He looked at Ginny stricken. He looked at the staff table and they all looked awful. Slughorn fell of his chair. Mcgonagall was ashen. Flitwick was pale and shaking.   
  
"Mum." he said softly. Immediately the eyes in the great hall turned to him sharply. Hermione was looking at him trying to catch his eye. Trying to figure out what to do how to fix this like she always does, but he was focused on his mum. He couldn't stop staring at her, his mum. He knew it was her, she looked like she did in the albums Hagrid gave her, young and beautiful, and alive. Her hair was long and red but she looked- she looked scared, and she was wiping a tear from her eyes. The scene changed and he ached, wanting to see his mum again. 

This time he saw his dad, he was rocking against the staircase."Dad?" he said. It switched back to his mum looking solemn and then his dad caught her eye looking resigned. 

The scene switched again and then there was a dementor and then two people holding hands, and then he saw Lupin. It was proffesor Lupin and his mum. They looked so young, so full of life. This time it was Molly, who was here for the holidays who whispered his name. It was a new rule in Hogwarts, allowing parents to come visit, but Mcgonagall believed that everyone needed time to see there family and grieve. So this year families were allowed to visit the school on halloween because it was the day Voldemort first fell and the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. 

The scene switched again, a man was walking in some sort of reddish haze but it was gone in a flash and replaced with his mum. His mum looking horrified staring at someone casting the dark mark, and then she was looking at that man again. He looked vaguely familiar. He was trying to put a name to the face until Draco spoke up from across the hall. 

"Father?" he questioned, his voice sounding cold and unaffected. The scene switched to a destroyed battlefield and then he saw Hogwarts. It's doors locking, when did that happen he wondered? 

The scene switched to some dementors, and then it switched again. Except this time it switched to a cloaked man entering a house. It was Godric Hallow he realized with a start. That was his house and that cloaked man must've been Voldemort. That was the night they died. The scene switched again to his mum looking out of a window and then embracing her dad. They were so young. So so young, it wasn't fair. 

Another face filled up the area. "Sirius!" he yelled with a start. He looked so young. It switched back to his parents who looked scared and then his dad ran down the staircase. Was this their whole life, were they ever happy, he wanted to see them happy. 

As if his prayer's were answered. The scene switched again to someone holding pictures of his mum and she looked happy. He'd seen those pictures, Sirius had shown them to him. With a start he realized he was looking at himself looking at those pictures... weird. Death eaters filled the screen ministry workers were standing up to look at them. The next bit happened in a flash. Sirius was running, his mum looked horrified, his dad ran, sirius was running again, a door opened, was that Hagrid? He stumbled. He knew what this was. This was the night Voldemort came to his house. His dad was running down the stairs to fight him and his mum was with him. Oh my god, when his mum looked out the window she was seeing Voldemort. Hagrid was racing to get there and so was Sirius. He couldn't watch this. Thankfully the scene switched to Lucius and Voldemort. Then Lucius and a woman who was probably Draco's mum kissing. Ew. The dark mark filled the sky, deatheaters were holding out their marks, Lucius was following Voldemort, and then he was kissing a baby's forehead. It was Draco's he realized, the man in question who looked shocked. Voldemort appeared again and a women who he was 99% sure was Draco's mum was running through a crowd.   
  
The scene switched and then it was his dad staring down a bunch of death eaters. Draco's mum was falling, and Lucius was screaming. His mum and Sirius were staring at something. It was all going so fast he could barely keep up. A clock was spinning Lucius was old again, nope back to being young. Sirius was staring at- at Peter who looked beat up and terrible. Good said an awful part of him deep within his gut. He deserved it. He shook his head and saw his dad with a knife to his neck. Remus was on the floor, Lucius was arguing, Sirius was yelling at Peter. His head was spinning, someone was dead on the floor. A ra-Peter was running. Voldemort was screaming. His mum. His mum just got hit. His dad was turning around, Remus was with him, and he was running again. Voldemort was looking at a bloody Peter. This was too much. A flash filled the room. And then his mum was screaming falling to the ground. 

"Nooo!" He screamed. A million eyes turned to him but he couldn't care less. He vaguely registered Ginny's silent tears, and Hermione wrapping herself up in Ron's arms, but he couldn't look away. She fell to the floor with a thud, and then she was just lying there. Her eyes unseeing blood covering her. Mcgonagall chocked on a sob, Hagrid let out a wail, and everyone else looked ill. It changed to his dad who was also dead on the floor. "noo" he whispered. Tears streaming down his face. Sirius looked horrified, this must have been when he found them. He saw himself as a baby standing in the crib staring at his mum, the scar fresh on his face. It switched to Professor Lupin who was in denial. Voldemort was in the air. People were running. It all stopped, and then sirius face filled up the front of the hall. He was crying. Remus had his head in his hands. Then it showed their graves. His parents graves. and then it was done. The words the Marauders filled up the area and then it was all over. 

No one knew what to say. "What-what was that?" He managed to choke out. No one had an answer. The hall filled up again. A bright meadow coming into view. 4 different parents held a child in their arms. Three boys one girl. Words filled up the front of the hall, It felt almost like a muggle movie, and the front of the hall was a screen. The Marauders map filled the screen. A different one. This one was slightly different. It looked improved somehow. This one said Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Lady Lily Flower are proud to present the marauders map. The words appearing on the screen in their handwriting. It faded to black and then a little girl was laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another note if you watched the video by NiiightAnGeel all the audio and dialogue that is happening in the video is also happening in this fic I just couldn't find a way to incorporate it.


End file.
